pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Acerola (Adventures)
Acerola is a character from Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Acerola is a young girl, who has purple hair and purple eyes. She wears a patchy dress of black, dark purple, and light purple, with two ribbons coming from her back, a gold arm band on her left forearm and light purple sandals. Her hair is a rather messy short bob with her bangs collected in a small ponytail, just above her forehead with a badge. Personality Acerola is a friendly girl, who gives nicknames to her friends, which end with "y" character. Biography Sun & Moon arc Upon seeing that she, Lana and Kiawe would assault Team Skull's hideout, Mallow thought of contacting Acerola and Ilima for help.S&M014: Flash and Cosmog's Secret Acerola found Sun and Lillie stranded on the beach. Seeing Sun's Island Challenge amulet, Acerola smiled, and had her Sandygast lift them in air and take them to an orphanage house. While Acerola was waiting by having a phone call, Sun woke up and noted she was a Trial Captain.S&M015: Shipwreck and "Oh, What Sharp Teeth You Have, Bruxish!" Sun pointed at Acerola, stating she was a Trial Captain, for having the same badge that Kiawe and others had. Acerola confirmed this and introduced herself, and noted Sun was her challenger for wearing the Island Challenge amulet. Lillie smirked, as Sun had to thank Acerola. Sun did that, since she saved them, who heard about Sun from Nanu and Mallow. In order to see if Sun is worthy to face Tapu Bulu, whom Sun knew nothing about, Acerola promised to test him, and took him and Lillie to an abandoned Thrifty Megamart. She gave Sun a device to take a picture of a Totem Pokémon, which lurked inside the building. Lillie and Sun wondered why the building was abandoned, and Acerola told them Tapu Bulu was enraged at the construction and destroyed the place. She reminded the Guardian Deity was not favored by humans alone, and would learn more about it during the Trial. Acerola left the two, and went to the docks to meet up with Mallow, Lana and Kiawe, in order to assault Team Skull's base. A ship came, but Acerola dismissed it, since it was not the one from Aether Foundation.S&M016: A Photoshoot and the Abandoned Thrifty Megamart Sun passed the Trial by having Rotom take a photo of him and Mimikyu. Rotom took the camera and sent the picture to Acerola's e-mail address, who replied Sun was worthy to deliver the Mirage Berry to Tapu Bulu. Before meeting up with the Trial Captains, Acerola sent an e-mail to Rotom that the group should go to the facility for further instructions. Acerola took Kiawe, Mallow and Lana to Po Town, where Team Skull's headquarters were located. Ilima and Hau joined the group near the town, and the former explained the latter had considerable persuasion skills, which made Acerola high-five him. Acerola and the rest came to the shady house where Team Skull grunts blocked their path. The group requested Guzma's presence. Guzma arrived with Plumeria, and accepted their proposal, if they could battle their way out of the impeding danger, for three strange creatures surrounded the Trial Captains and Hau.S&M017: A Raid and Po Town Acerola and her Pokémon fought the mysterious creatures, which Guzma named as Ultra Beasts. Once Guzma sent his Cosmog to open a portal, Kiawe and Acerola saw the hole it opened was much bigger than the crack in the sky.S&M018: Confusion and Monsters from Another World Acerola watched as Gladion confronted the Ultra Beasts with his Type: Null. She was surprised to hear Type: Null was created by the Aether Foundation, and didn't trust his words that its president, Lusamine, gave the Ultra Beasts to Guzma. Gladion ignored them and went after the Ultra Beasts, who have gone off. Acerola noted the danger, and believed they should contact the authorities to evacuate the people first. Kiawe, Mallow and Acerola contacted Molayne to tell him about the danger, for many people evacuated to the Hokulani Observatory. Sophocles took the call, and swore he'd confront the Ultra Beasts with his new device. Acerola smiled, claiming they could always count on "Soffy", until she, Mallow and Kiawe realized they didn't invite Sophocles to join in the fight. They swore to contact Sophocles to give him the location of the Ultra Beasts. Thus, Acerola and the other Trial Captains decided to pursue the Ultra Beasts.S&M019: Truth and the Mastermind Behind Team Skull Acerola helped in battling the Ultra Beasts on Alola Route 10. She and Sophocles were struggling to battle Guzzlord, until Gladion's Type: Null defeated it. She listened to Gladion and Lillie, who mentioned they were siblings, and that their mother was Lusamine, president of the Aether Foundation.S&M022 When Faba was describing how much resources the Aether Foundation had invested in summoning the Ultra Beasts, he thought of Hau and the Trial Captains, who meddled in those affairs in Po Town.S&M023 Nanu visited the group, but was disappointed to see there were no Ultra Beasts left for him to fight. Acerola noted that "Gladdy" was strong enough to defeat the Ultra Beasts.S&M024 Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon arc With the arrival of the Ultra Beasts on Poni Island, Acerola started her training to fight them.USUM001 She was on Exeggutor Island, when Mina, the final Trial Captain, arrived. As Hala was busy with other things, he put Nanu in charge of training the Trial Captains, but Acerola doubted if he could be a leader model to them.USUM005 Under Nanu's supervision, Acerola was training by battling Ilima.USUM006 At Hokulani Observatory, Sophocles led the group to the Vikavolt airship, which he redesigned from the machine that could summon Totem Pokémon. Acerola admitted her doubts that it would crash, so Sophocles' Togedemaru electrocuted everyone to go inside. Inside, the group revised that the crack in the sky had been opened at Mount Lanakila, and suspected that Sun and Moon came out. Molayne reminded they would have to fight the Ultra Beasts, but exclaimed the importance of rescuing Sun and Moon out of there. Suddenly, the airship got hit. The Vikavolt airship crashed, as they were attacked by the Ultra Beasts, and the Aether Foundation employees.USUM008 With the arrival of the four Guardian Deities, Acerola went out of the aircraft. She teamed up with Tapu Lele on divering some of the Ultra Beasts to Akala Island, where her battle would continue.USUM009 Acerola and Tapu Lele were fighting the Ultra Beasts on Akala Island. She was pleased to see the sunrise, but became shocked to see two suns - one above an island and the other at sea.USUM010 Pokémon On hand See also *Acerola (anime) *Acerola (Masters trailer) References